Wellin and Jenne, An Unlikely Duo
by Wellen
Summary: The title gives it away! A seasoned trainer meets a well-pampered girl that just started her journey. The two are in no way alike, one being born in the country side and the other being raised in the city. Read on as the two attempt to reach the ultimate goal of any trainer. Entry and winning of the Pokemon League. Rated T for Mild Langauge


"I'm sorry, but yer Rhyhorn ain't gettin' on that boat if ye don't put it in yer Pokeball, it's too heavy! I don't want my boat sinkin' today! After all, you're not the only one going on board here, this ain't a private ship," said the boat captain. I glared daggers at him, my Rhyhorn, Rye, _loathes _being inside his Pokeball. Sure, the ball is an Ultra Ball variant, but I think he hates staying in one place too long, he never stops moving, be it tapping his feet, to just moving his eyes, he can never stay completely still. He snorted and stomped the dock, sending vibrations up my left leg, the ship captain tilted his head at me, and said "You doin' it or not?"

I narrowed my eyes, and turned to Rye, "Sorry boy, it's just for a while..."

Before he could react he was back inside his Pokeball, it shook as he went in, I feel terrible. I snarled at the ship captain as I walked aboard. A cawing sound drew my attention and I saw my Murkrow, Chatterbox, flying towards me. I stretched my arm out so he could easily reach my shoulder, when he landed my arm tickled as he shuffled towards my shoulder. I noticed that he had an envelope in his mouth, I took from him and he said "Don't forget this!"

Yes, Chatterbox can talk, I taught him. I opened the envelope and re-read it. It was the same one I saw this morning, if you want to know, it's a job I picked up. Bodyguard work, apparently I'm going to protect a girl while she journeys around the region. Probably some pampered Furfrou of a girl who has rich parents. I leaned my back against a wall and decided to wait until the ship stopped.

When we were half way there, Rye's ball started shaking again. I plucked it from my belt and peered into the translucent lid. He doesn't look happy. Not one bit. I looked at Rye and said "Now, behave, we'll on our way, we'll get there soon, be patient, after this you can scare that captain's pants off. Okay?"

Rye's eyes narrowed, but kept quiet. I believe his brain is starting to think about how he would scare the captain. Rye is one of his kind, he's a rare Rhyhorn that has a developed brain, which means it was a breeze training him, he's also smart enough to question the need of a Pokeball when the Pokemon acknowledged it's trainer as its master. At least, that how Chatterbox translated it.

The boat's horn sounded as we reached Virbank City, I walked towards the way out and lo and behold, there's Cap'n Douchefag in all his glory. I glared at him as I passed him, and released Rye from his Pokeball. The captain took one look at Rye's face, and let me tell you it was a scared one. Rye's eyes glowed red, it snorted at the captain and stamped on his left foot, the captain let out a scream that scared probably would have made any Ghost Pokemon proud. I immediately hopped on Rye's back and made him carry me away from the scene before we got into trouble.

* * *

After a while, Chatterbox told us to stop, Rye's gallop turned to a trot and slowly he stopped. A few feet away from the place we're supposed to be. I whistled as I saw the big house that we're supposed to go to. Definitely a rich person's place.

I saw a fancy button beside the wall where the door was, as curious as Chatterbox is, he couldn't stop himself from pecking it. A fancy tune rang from the doorbell, yeap, 1900% sure it's a rich guy's house. An elderly man opened the door, I assume it's the butler, he asked "My master isn't expecting any vist-"

He was cut off my a voice saying "I'll handle this Jeeves." The voice came from a younger man, he wore a suit and tie, which just proves my point that he's rich. "Yes?" he said. His voice had a commanding tone to it, yet it was smooth, I'm guessing he's an actor. I gave him the envelope, and he read it. He gave me a look and asked "How old are you?"

"13," I replied. It'll probably dash my chances of getting this job, then again, I wouldn't mind anyways. The man, to my surprise, actually smiled and walked out. He closed the door behind him. I didn't expect him to be very tall, he knelt down to my height and said "Look, today is my daughter's 11th birthday, you couldn't have arrived any sooner, today is the day we're letting her off on her own Pokemon journey, but we regret that we've shielded her from society for too long, she won't be able to process her new environment, but you. You are something else! You're a seasoned trainer, someone who's witness the 'outside world' You can teach my daughter how to process it all. You can also train her how to battle, if you can. Here, here's the money I've offered on the request."

He reached into his pocket and fished out a wallet. From the wallet he gave me a huge wad of Pokedollars, he placed them in my hands. "Here, this will cover most of the expenses that you'll need on your journey."

"Whoa, hold up? How are you trusting me so easily?" I asked. A sense of suspicion arose within me. The man smiled again, "I'm an actor, I can tell whether or not you're acting. Now, how about you follow me inside eh? There's cake."


End file.
